


Queen

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Take It With Love and You Will Pass [2]
Category: The Fandom of Life
Genre: it's also for 8addie, this is a sequel I wrote to 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8ad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/gifts).



She is your queen. 

She is your other half, your soul mate, the person you go to first and talk to last every day. She is your confidante, and you trust her with your life.

She is who makes you happy. She makes you achingly happy - that happiness that's the sheer joy to have them there, but the bitter pain when they're not beside you. 

She eases your fears with a few words. She talks you out of doing the most foolish stuff. She takes care of you and you take care of her. 

You fight for eachother. People are being mean to you, one day. She calmly and politely tells them off. And you return to her grateful. 

And she is having a day, one of her worse times, and she cries in public, and you hold her and let her bury her face in your shoulder so the strangers don't see the tears there. 

"Just take deep breaths," you whisper in her ear. "We'll be okay. I promise." 

You want her to never leave. You always want to be there for her. She hears you say this the first time, and she replies that she feels the same, to the bones.

You take care of eachother. Emotions, stretched thin. Headaches and hurts, soothed. Sadness, listened to and talked about until the ache eases. 

"You are mine," you tell eachother. 

This is what being content feels like, you discover.


End file.
